In a wet stripping device for manufacturing a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), after stripping of a glass substrate in the stripping device, the glass substrate passes through a transition unit and enters into a cleaning device for cleaning. The transition unit is used to prevent water in the cleaning device from flowing back into a stripping section of the stripping device, so as to prevent pollution of stripping liquid. However, the cleaning device in the prior art has a poor cleaning effect of the glass substrate. Therefore, production efficiency of an entire production line may be affected and normal production process may be affected.